User talk:Smallvilleantonio
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scorchwave page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Batking30 (Talk) 05:36, 29 May 2010 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. User page edit Why did you put your crossover idea in MY USER PAGE? Put in my talk page!!! I undid it but no more user page edits for talk page messages!! It's even written in the first message you get for editing! Omernoy121 12:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens Smallvilleantonio, hi. I was asking if you would like to help me writing Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens? If you agree you'll write Water, Water, Everywhere User: Bridgetterocks Smallvilleantonio, thank u! If you read the presentation you'll see Ben is going to use Water Hazard and unlock Ripjaws in Water, Water, Everywhere User: Bridgetterocks Aliens not in the template I saw your message for Batking about the aliens not in the template. I know where you can edit that template so tell me which aliens of Zack 10 you want to put there and I will put them there. Omernoy121 09:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! Thanks I really like it! Time to Go Ultimate 15:38, July 5, 2010 (UTC) batking30 I liked it very much!!! Can you create a new alien and an episode because I don't have any ideas right now! User: Bridgetterocks Artist r u an artist?Time to Go Ultimate 20:03, July 5, 2010 (UTC) batking30 Omnitrix alien template and episode list I put the aliens you wanted in the template, and I put the template in some of the aliens. I need help putting on all the aliens the template so can you help me putting them there? Also I saw the episode list you made for Zack 10 and I want to know how to make it just leave a message how to make it. Omernoy121 09:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Drawings i like your drawings there cool and about the 100 each day i'll send 3 aliens sooner or later you get to see them 400 or 300 U need 400 or 300 edits then tell DuncanCrook. Time to Go Ultimate 20:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) batking30 awesome pictures Dude that Armor-Gaurd and Knock-Out pictures you made are amazing i was wonder what theyed look like in the show awesome can i use these in the Knock-out and Armor-Gaurd profiles? ??? yeah you said to reply to you after the message you just sent and i'm wondering why? oh oh well i'm havinga wonderful time with both vilians well i have made some villains for carthage (the omnitwo bearer)to fight *Verman(part mouse part man) *K9(like those anime pictures of poeple but with dog ears and a tail but with claws) *sewage plant (an old janitor that has the ability to shoot sewage from his hands) *Cole Ember(he was a enemy for my older creation ultra-Z but i decided to make him a carthage enemy) that's about it for know i will make profiles for these guys if thats ok. new aliens Don't worry the new aliens are coming soon New aliens just added i just added Titanium Tusk, Lightning bolt, and Dryer into the mix not rushing i'm just wondering and i'm not trying to rush you but are you still working on the recreates of my alien heroes? remember? you made a armor-gaurd and knock-out recreate with the improvements and you said "i'll be working on my own drawings and your improvments" remember? remember? you made a remake of armor-gaurd and knock-out and you said "i'll be working on my own drawings and your improvments. E-mail mine is mzmcaster@comcast.net Thanks ;D Thanks ;D country USA why? Water Water Everywhere When is Water Water Everywhere going to be up? User: Bridgetterocks contest the contest sound fun when do we start and what are the rules Art Hey, Could I Ask You to Draw Some aliens For Me? The Only One I Ever Drew Was This Guy called King Rip. XD -Creator613 Thoorn Back's My fave, And Heres the FDirst Alien: His Name Is Big Arms. I Made him When I Was Six, So Yah. His Power is To Gain Strentgh, By, Well, Growing His Arms. Basically He Looks like VIlgax after he was rebuilt in the original show, but with More wierd black things placed in them, and without the mask. get it? -Creator613 Lucky. Its 11:33 here. XD Anyway, KK. Doin it just makes me thankful -Creator613 From goo ole' USA. 12. XD-Creator answer of course i did man they were amazing can't wait to see the others last job AWESOME MAN! THANKS! I Pretty much Need One Last Job: A Ghsot Freak FOrm For Clone Kevin. He's Like a Mixture of Ghostfreak (Sheailded Form) and His NOn-Ben Controlled Form From The Original Series, And Again, Thanks. -Creator613 No Account It won't let me get an account. Every time I try to get an account, it says "Sorry, we can not register you at this time." Please make an account for me. 20:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC) tried i tried to make a new template and i didn't want to enter,sorry. :( Time to Go Ultimate 22:18, July 10, 2010 (UTC) batking30 22:18, July 10, 2010 (UTC) No Idea I've got no idea Like Logo Hey do u like my new logo? Time to Go Ultimate 22:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) batking30 Go to go to my prefrences under more.also i will put up some more art later Batking30 Time To Go Ultimate!!! 22:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Look like yeah and he looks like vilgax Batking30 Time To Go Ultimate!!! 22:46, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Sweet and art soon the rhino is killar.Batking30 Time To Go Ultimate!!! 23:01, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ??? ??? ok but what am i supposed to edit and make articles on? Supernova Wikon What's new To get into Whats new, you better ask Content Team Not Oppositrix Paperstorm and Bonedactyl don't belong to Lyon. They belong to Robert, who has the Robertrix. Uh, Are you there? Did u see my Last Message? I Need another Pic. A Mixture of Both Ghostfreak forms from the original Series. But The tentacles Higher Up. Its for Clonne Kevin. -Creator613 XD Ok Man.-Creator Man, You Are AWESOME! Thanks! You Should Open a Concept Art Shop. -Creator613 eah Man, Its cool. Anyway, If You Wouldn't Mind, I have a Job for yah. Its for My Rsos Redecul Page. I need a Benwolf, You Know What I'm Yalkig BAout? BUt, With an Omnitrix, More Lenient To His Wrist Line, leaned in. The Middle Peice is Purple, His Eyes Are purple, and His Suit is Just A Pair Of Black Shorts with White lInes on Them. DO You Think You Cna Handle That? Creator613 K Man. -Creator613 notice are you still here i haven't seen an edit by you or anything have you been kicked out Join Please The title says it all! sign up here Total Pokemon Roleplay Batking30 Aliens Jetblast Psychopomp Hey, just one question, must i post all my aliens????? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 11:59, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Rsos Redecul uhh... Its been about 2 weeks since you said you get me a pic drawn of him..... -Creator613 Aliens Jetblast Insectelligence Birdragon Deathvoid Doomsday Crabalone Energybender Mindmesser Samurai Razor Teeth Copyright making You used one of MY alien pictures on one of YOUR alien pages, so I was forced to add a copyright to the picture. You're the creator of Zack 10, and all it's aliens, and you used Rockoustic's picture on your stupid alien Crusher's page, who, by the way, is extremely weak comparitivly. I have now copyrighted my picture, so you have no legal use of it. And even if you do, you have to ask people and you have to at least TRY not to be TOO lazy about drawing your own pictures. I especially made a redisighned Rockoustic picture for the Rockoustic page, and it took me a long time. So I ask of you, please try to be more polite, less LAZY, less trying to grab what you can without being called a pirate, and more trying to draw your own pictures to your own lame aliens, hmm? Clearing things up For the record, I had no idea that wikia even had a page activity feed. And let's face it, hey peace on earth is a contradictive name for the message you left on my talk page. And I seriously am sorry for accusing you, but all the evedince I could come up with at the time pointed towards you. And besides, a unregistered contributer could be anyone that has logged out. Plus, I didn't think that the sabotager had gotten to this wiki yet. There's this guy that keeps going around and messing up pages. He never logs in, I don't know if he even has an account, or if the he is even a he. All I know is that some one keeps going around and sabatoging wiki pages. What say we drop this whole thing and get on with our normal lives? Hey can u please spread the word about my Series Creator Contest.The only 1 entered is UltimateHero. User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 22:10, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks hey thanks for entering! User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 22:39, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Zack 10:Clash of the Aliens Hey is this a new show and can i help? User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 00:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool Thanks but I have to go catch up on Zack 10 stuff. Haha. Also feel free to make and edit some of the Ben 10:Ultimatrix Overdrive episodes User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 00:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Zack 10 Hey what happened to Clash of the aliens it looks so weird. User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 00:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Message Hey send me a message and do u have a facebook? User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 01:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) thanks i have my real name on facebook sean dudley. User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 01:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC) This you? hey is this you? http://www.facebook.com/Sivrissinek?ref=search also how about Acidhead as Zack's starting alien? User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 01:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC) yeah sweet yeah cool thing promoting probally lots of work.did u send me and email? also the guy with his face in the pillow? thanks for acidhead. User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 13:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Edit hey made the names of the first 2 episodes of Clash of aliens.Recalibration 1 and 2. User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 17:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) e-mail send me an e-mail please so we can talk and answer that u with the pillow in your face? User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 21:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) e-mailing u now. title says it User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 21:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) difficulties srry won't e-mail rite now send u it later User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 21:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Facebook thing You have a facebook acc. cool, add me as a friend "Wai Yen" Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Won't Let me can not e-mail won't let me guess I can't e-mail u yet so here is plot. Hey smallville.So my thoughts for the 1stepisode of Zack 10:CotA.Zack puts the ultimtrix back on after 3 years.So he is now 13.When he puts it on it recalibrates so he only has Acidhead.He then goes to show a new character in the series.Karoyl Hawkins.She is his best friend.Then a new villain comes and kidnapes her.Zack then wants to go jetray but sees the ultimatrix is only showing acidhead.The episode then ends to be continued by part 2. Batking30 Clash of Aliens Will it start today??? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 06:18, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Clash of the Aliens Contest When are you going to give out the winners???User:Charbel2001 12:21 August 11 Re:Clash of the aliens contest I'm tired of waiting give out the winners.User:Charbel2001 5:01 August 13 come on Can i add the aliens to their available battlefielsds Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 07:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Clash winners Where do should I put the comments on who should win in the battlefields?Omernoy121 10:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Merging Ok, i'll delete it. (P.S) Please leave your message on User talk:Waiyenoo111 not Archive 2 Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 05:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I'll help you with the aliens from Zack 10 I want to help you upload pages of the aliens that don't have one yet. I done your 57th alien , Dinotank already . All you have to do is give me information of your aliens powers and weaknesses and the episode(s) they appear in . TheHubNetwork Top 9 Should you put the mods, then the top edits? Rollback Rights Rollback is a person who removes Vandalism, not like Undo edit. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 05:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) No problem. It's actually better than the one I did. I know my Microsoft Paint couldn't do that. So thanks! WG = Weirdo Guy 23:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Well thank you. I've seen some of your articles too and I'm impressed. I guess I'll go down to your wiki and do some editing, but I'm already booked on 4 wikis. WG = Weirdo Guy 19:21, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Join us. Hey join Fanfiction Comics wiki. If you help me with it i can make you a burecrate and you can add the supernova series to get it more popular. please reply. Thanks Here's the link http://fanfictioncomics.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfiction_Comics_Wiki Good call Yeah good idea i'll be sure to do that. also can you possibly make like a comic backround like the little comic squares. Hey Ditto Ditto 23:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I made you a rollback and administrator on fanfiction comics wiki Badges No clue dude. Soo sorry. Azmuth Of The Wiki Awsome! WG = Weirdo Guy 04:21, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Hey bud. User_talk:Batking30 Go Edits! 19:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Logo Nice new logo. Uhhhhhhh Okay and okay. WG = Weirdo Guy 22:08, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Comic Yes. I am drwaing it right now. Da Best Dang Thang Ever Happend 2 YA Idea i'm about to end my show Ultimatrix Overdrive.I was wondering can u make a logo for my new show.it is called Sonsorosian Adventures.It follows the life of an Ultimate Sonorosian who has the Ultimatrix.So please make a logo and look at this.You will have to open it in a new link 4 it to work.It has animation.Also make a trailer like u did 4 Splix 10 User_talk:Batking30 Go Edits! 15:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sweet hey thanks for taking time out for me. User_talk:Batking30 Go Edits! 18:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) wikia Hey SVA i was gone becuase i found this other Wiki call Kingdomheartsfanfictoin.wikia.com i easily got addicted but i'm back and also ultra-z will get more updates on the other forms and villians Alsome You do a good job when you do aliens and backgrounds for any Series. Keep up the good work Survivefan23 Sup Hey which software do you use for all the pictures The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 02:18, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I have my hands and my imagination and i can get my cousin to burn me a copy of her version of photoshop but were do i get corel draw. do i have to buy it o can i just download it. Thanks thanks i can just imagine what i'll do with it The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 02:38, October 12, 2010 (UTC) No i have never been to san diego or san diego comic con. I never even went to any comic con. I wish i could go to a comic con but i don't know if there are any comic con in's chicago. The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 19:48, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Mod Would you like to be a mod> Duncan Crook, Join the Plumbers! Ohh I seriosly don't know get any of this wiki stuff well whatever. I was about about to think I messed up the whole wiki thanks,again. The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 00:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeti You can find a whole bunch of pictures here: ( and I use the program "Paint" to reclror them, or you can Go on Paint.Com http://www.ben10toys.net/group/customsbychizzle/forum/topics/all-aliens-with-white -Duncan ultimate forms and house fire You can do ultimate forms for my aliens but i can't send anymore pictures of my aliens i will have t remake them all because my house was set on fire and my pictures were in them except for 227-239 thanx it's ok no one was harmed except my cat wa killed by the smoke i was upset for a long time and my ben 10 figure collection was melted to my camera and my computer were melted but i'm using my mom's computer but it's kinda slow but they'll have to rebuild the house because it can barley stand anymore but it has lived for 131 years and it will be rebuilt until then we'll have to live in a trailer until then it will have to take 3- months but i will have a new computer and i ill remake the drawings so everytihng is ok and thanx for asking. ??? i have only 1 question which aliens do you plan to do so that i can check gasp All 200+ man that's what i call determination. when i can get new camera i will send the ohter pictures to i can do it with my phone i think but maybe not but i will carthage infinity ultmate question I also have another question are you going to make the ultimate forms a seperate page or in the same page? ??? not to rush you I have only 1 question when are you going to get started not to rush you i just really think your remakes are awesome i understand i'm goinf through the same thing to my camera was lost in the fire and i tried my phone but i didn't work so i'll hav e to wait to massive confusion this new wikia is really confuseing me i can't find my home or images anywhere it just takes me to the home page and i'm not used to that thanx and specail news Thanx for the help and we went to the burned house and i found my alien drawings they have some smoke on them but besides that they lived the only ones that didn't live were 198-220 but all of the other ones lived You've seen charlie and ginger? my sister's hair is red and the only cousin we have is jake you must be talkin about my sister's freind they only in charlie and ginger thei related and sierra's (charlie) hair is brown but she keeps dying it different colors returned Hey SVA i have returned. i didn't leave but my wi-fi had to be shut down for a little while but now i'm back and i have a qeustion, why is everyone in wikia been so quiet lately? it's like everyone left this wiki Drop Hey I'm gonna drop it and also plz read Sonorosian Adventures and I do not want to make him a page yet User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 20:22, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Review Plz review and give your opinion on each ep I have the 1st 6 done User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 20:48, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Profanity Looking at past things you've done, I see you've been using profanity. Even though you're an admin, I am too, and will block you if you continue. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:34, February 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Profanity Well, this may be a little late, but back in October (maybe a lot late), you used the S word on Ultimate alien's page. It's here. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 20:22, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Back Are you still on this wiki. You have a lot of aliens that are now stub pages please respond. User_ Talk:Batking30 Need Art? 01:13, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Alien Swarm Songs I do not know and can you please look at all the new series and aliens and please read Sonorosian Adventures and give me your feedback. User_ Talk:Batking30 Brandon 10 is Cool! 21:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Featured Worlds Why did you add the Featured Worlds slideshow? Nobody knows about it really, and there's no way to vote. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 20:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Fort Your picture of Fort looks like what Kolar would if he were in Cosmic Destruction. B-T-M-T ""Calvin: Hobbes, where do you think we go when we die? Hobbes: Pittsburgh? Calvin: You mean when we're good or bad?" 22:07, May 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fort I know that. I was just saying that he looks like Kolar. I knew you made him before Kolar appeared. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello im new to the site,ive got here by ben10toys.net i dont know why i saw your name on "history" on my new series "Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed" ,i think it has smething to do with approval on my thing.So im planning for 3 series,its in diffrent rates,as the readers grow older,the age you must be to read it increases.Because at the end,many people die and recarnate.It's a whole story.I plan for it all to end in 2015,season 1 of my 1st series ends on the 3rd friday of Augest,i plan for 5 seasons in the 1st series.I was hoping that i could become an admin after my 1st series is over,you can rate it and tell me if im good enough to become a moditer.Thank you, Jonathan 03:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) EMERGENCY! its Jonathan,somehow,my account failed,but the hacker continues to use my account,how? and thats right,there's a hacker changing everything on the site,please track where the edits have been,im not telling you to but if its possible,then could u try? and if it shows somewhere in south florida,thats me so try at another location,im the one thats filling it in,if you see a previous edit saying its from 'JonathanTennysion' and it has a blank page,thats the man,but if it has a one with that name with a lot of details,then that was me. So please help,wait,i should change the title from Hey to EMERGENCY! since its a crime. Could I? your my favorite admin and i would like you to know that the haker i gone (for now :'-| ). So i was wondering if i could have my series onto that board thingy. It is Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed. And i watched over Stan 14,Will 10, and Ben 10:Multi Trixes to see if i could do better. Thank you. signature JonathanTennysion (Talk - Blog - Contribs) Can I? Can I remove your adminship? You aren't very active here anymore, and we have too much. LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 09:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Yes I'll change it. When you will come back and be more active, I'll probably make you an admin again. Well, Duncan and Batking are the most inactive admins here, but I won't change their stats. LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 05:29, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Further Demoting Although Omernoy removed your admin rights, the bureaucrat rights are still there. You can't remove them once you add them. Only a staff member can. You can request that a staff member demote you . [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 16:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC)